


If the Shoe Fits

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Little Light Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: This was supposed to be their fairytale ending, but Stiles is having a little trouble believing he deserves a happily ever after. Luckily for him, he has Derek to set him straight about that.





	If the Shoe Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another drabble inspired by @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr and the prompt words _want_ , _surgeon_ and _sister_.

“Want me to go?”

 

“What? No! I mean, unless you wanna go?”

 

“No! But you're so quiet. You regretting this already?”

 

“Derek, no,” Stiles sighed, snuggling closer. “ _Never_. It’s, ugh, I feel like an Ugly Sister who somehow got the shoe to fit - just waiting for you to realise I’m not actually Cinderella and leave.”

 

“Well, that’s stupid.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I know you’re not Cinderella.”

 

“Who am I then?”

 

“Duh. My Prince Charming. Obviously.”

 

“You should come with a Surgeon General’s warning,” Stiles beamed.

 

“Huh? Why??”

 

“Because you do dangerous things to my heart when you say things like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to come say hello, either here in the comments section, or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Check out @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr as well for more short stories with a Sterek flavour. :-)


End file.
